Stories: The Pixel Plant
Richard and his friends explore around when suddenly, they are sucked into a portal to Eitbit! After they arrive, they meet Starcade and the Retro Rebels. Soon enough, Evil Script and Re-Peat Boss invade! The gang then sets off to fight them. Cast *Richard *Kernely *Pealy *Blovy *Starcade *The Retro Rebels *The Fun Foodies **Tomato Joe **Meagan Mint **Olivia Olive **Seth Strawberry **Ginger Jackson **Crabapple Cindy **Jimmy Jam *Evil Script *Re-Peat Boss *Mega Pokio *Mega Uproot *Mega Hammer Bro *Mega Sherm *Mega Huckit Crab 'Story' (Richard and some friends are shown walking around in a forest.) *'Richard:' This feels damp. *'Kernely:' *a frog hops onto her* Uh, hey! *'Blovy:' Boy, wonder who else is exploring. (They see a portal.) *'Pealy:' W-What the? *'Kernely:' Wonder where that takes us- (The portal begins sucking them!) *'Richard:' CRAP! *'Kernely:' WAAAAAH! (The portal finishes sucking them in. The group lands in Eitbit.) *'Richard:' ...Where am I? *'Kernely:' This feels odd... (The group finds themselves in front of the Star Fighters cabinet, where they come face to face a teenage girl with purple hair, a singlet, dark blue tight jeans, a belt with a star crest and pink sneakers.) *'Richard:' Who are you? *'Starcade: '''Welcome to Eitbit! My name is Starcade. *'Richard:' Hello. I'm Richard. *'Kernely:' I'm Kernely! *'Pealy:' I am Pealy. *'Blovy:' Last but not least, I am Blovy. *'Richard:' So, this is Eitbit... Who else lives here? *'Starcade: I can tell you're not from around here, so allow me to explain. Eitbit is a world where characters from different arcade and video games live, and there are lots of them here. We call ourselves Eitbitizens. As for now, our population is at...*checks her phone*...3,176,178 to be exact. *'''Richard: That's a lot! You have any friends that live here? *'Starcade: '''Not to brag, but I'm quite the popular Eitbitizen here. I do have a lot of friends, but there is a group of friends that are very close to me. *'Richard:' Okay... Who are they? *'Starcade: Long story short, they're a bunch of arcade game characters that moved in. Follow me, I shall take you to their arcade cabinet! *'''Richard: Okay! *follows Starcade* (Kernely, Pealy and Blovy follow as well. Starcade takes them to the Retro Rebels arcade cabinet.) * Starcade: 'So guys, are you ready to meet and greet...the Retro Rebels? *'Richard: I guess. (A blue enzyme in a prototype suit runs out of the arcade cabinet.) * Test Subject Blue: 'You're standing in front of the property under the authority of the Retro Rebels. Who are you? * '''Starcade: '''They're new friends, I'm just about to introduce them to you. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Any friend of Starcade is a friend of mine. Now, what are your names? *'Richard: I'm Richard. *'Kernely:' I am Kernely... *'Pealy:' And I'm Pealy! *'Blovy:' Me? Blovy. *'Test Subject Blue: '''I'm Test Subject Blue No. 0001232423545. You may call me Test Subject Blue. *'Starcade: Well, he's not the only Retro Rebel in this arcade cabinet, he's just guarding it. Shall I introduce you guys to the other Retro Rebels? *'''Richard: Yeah! I'd love to meet them! *'Starcade: '''Come on! ''(The group enters the arcade cabinet, where they meet all the other Retro Rebels.) * Pink Angel: 'You must be Starcade's new friends! I'm Pink Angel, you may call me a boy or a girl, but in fact I don't have a gender! Just telling ya in advance. * '''Viking: '''Viking is my name and fighting is my passion. * '''Licorice: '''I'm Licorice, and I have a bad feeling about what will happen later. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''I'm Smokey Bacon, Licorice's husband! Yeah, we're married, but she's a pessimist on almost every subject. * '''Fat Cat: '''Meow. * '''Owl: '''It's our turn now? Well then, I'm Owl and that's my comrade Fat Cat. He doesn't talk English so I translate his words. * '''Hot Air: '''I'm Hot Air! Most of the stuff here is mine, because they're MY property. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Hot Air, come on! * '''Hot Air: '''Oh, sorry. * '''Warlock: '''Last but not least, I'm Warlock. I'll be willing to help anyone in their troubles. *'Richard: Woah-ho! That's more than I expected! Again, I'm Richard. *points to Kernely, Pealy and Blovy* Those three over there are my friends Kernely, Pealy and Blovy. *'Starcade: '''Well, these are the members that contribute the most to Eitbit's security as Retro Rebels. The other members usually gather when Eitbit's stability is at stake. *'Pink Angel: Anyway, nice knowing ya! *'''Richard: Yeah. I have a bad feeling about something right now... *'Licorice: '''Hey, I'm thinking of the same thing! *'Blovy:' ...And me. *'Evil Script:' What?! They're in Eitbit! ''*to Re-Peat Boss* Maybe... We can attack! *'Re-Peat Boss: '''Yeah! Let's show those losers what we're made of! *'Evil Script:' So I heard you often use robots. Cool! I use some too! *'Re-Peat Boss: Now let's attack Eitbit! They don't stand a chance against us! *'''Evil Script: Yes! They won't stand a chance! HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Richard:' I have an even worse feeling now. *'Licorice: '''Yeah, me too. *'Pink Angel: Let's all think positively now, for once! Shall we? *'''Richard: Yeah. Good idea. (Suddenly, a humongous screen descends. It turns on, revealing Evil Script and Re-Peat Boss.) *'Evil Script:' Ha, ha, ha! *'Richard:' EVIL SCRIPT? *'Starcade: RE-PEAT BOSS?' *'Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, well, well, if it isn't Starcade and her puny little friends. *'Richard:' What are you up to this time? *'Re-Peat Boss: We're going to attack you, and this time, you don't have any chance in beating us. Now surrender or die. *'''Richard: There's no such way we'll surrender! Right guys? *'Kernely:' Yeah! *'Pealy:' Obviously. *'Blovy:' Yup. *'Starcade: '''We choose fight, so do your worst! *'Re-Peat Boss: You asked for it, and you shall receive it! Prepare for your death! (Soon enough, tons of Hammer Bros begin attacking.) *'''Richard: Oh crap. *lobs melons at the Hammer Bros* *'Starcade: '''Wait, are those Hammer Bros from Eitbit? I'll just ask. ''*to the Hammer Bros* ''Are you guys Eitbitizens? *'Richard:' Hey, they're not! *'Starcade: Worth a shot, let's fight them! *draws laser pistols* *'Test Subject Blue: '''All Retro Rebels, charge!!! ''(Starcade and the Retro Rebels charge towards the horde of Hammer Bros. Kernely, Pealy and Blovy do this as well.) *'''Blovy: This should be a piece of cake! *'Pink Angel: '*shoots love arrows at the Hammer Bros, turning some of them into its allies* ''We could sure use more allies. There are tons of them! *'Richard:' That's smart! ''*lobs more melons at the enemy Hammer Bros* *'Licorice: '''There's lots of them! *'Pink Angel: And I'm almost out of love arrows! *'Viking: '''Let's have them feel the force of my hammer! ''*hammers the ground, creating an earthquake that hits the Hammer Bros* *'''Blovy: We're doing it! *kicks a Hammer Bro and blows a mini-tornado at more Hammer Bros* *'Owl: '''Only one way to finish off a huge horde of hammerers!*feeds lasers into Fat Cat's mouth*'' *'Fat Cat: '''MEOW! ''*transfers the lasers into food, before burping out a mega laser that blasts the entire horde of Hammer Bros* *'Richard:' YEAH! *'Kernely:' WOO! *'Pealy:' Somehow, a cat can be pretty powerful if it's Fat Cat! *'Evil Script:' Round 2! (Another Hammer Bro horde appears, this time backed up with Sherms and Pokios (both from Super Mario Odyssey).) *'Richard:' Here we go again. *lobs even more melons at the enemies* *'Starcade: '''Let's show that script and moss what we're made of! Battle formations! *'Fat Cat: *continues blasting his mega laser at the horde* *'Owl: '''Looks like we're gonna need a lot more laser power to defeat that horde. *'Richard: Yeah. *'Pealy:' Well, for now... *shoots hundreds of peanuts at the enemies* *'Licorice: '''I doubt peanuts work. *'Smokey Bacon: How about a serving of smokey-bacon-flavored ice cream? *freezes most of the enemies with his ice cold breath* *'''Richard: C'mon! We're making it! *throws icy daggers at the enemies* *'Test Subject Blue: '''That's a lot more enemies than before but it's no big deal for us Retro Rebels! ''*fires lots of proton bullets at the enemies from his proton cannon* *'Richard:' We're doing it! (Soon, all of the enemies are defeated.) *'Richard:' Alright! *'Kernely:' Now what? *'Evil Script:' Round 3! (Yet another Hammer Bro horde appears, but twice as big as last time and backed up by Fire Bros, Pokios, Sherms and Uproots (Super Mario Odyssey).) *'Richard:' Whaaaat?!?! *lobs melons and throws icy daggers at the same time* *'Owl: '''We need WAY more lasers! ''*feeds Fat Cat even more lasers* *'Fat Cat: '*fires even stronger lasers at the enemies* *'Hot Air: '''Can this day possibly get any worse?! *'Kernely:' Don't worry! ''*lobs tons of flaming butter at the enemies* *'Hot Air: '*his hot air balloon pops* ''Mayday! Mayday! I need help! *'Starcade: Licorice and Smokey Bacon, use your ice powers to rescue Hot Air! *'Smokey Bacon: '''We're on it! ''(Licorice and Smokey Bacon use their ice powers to create enough snow to allow Hot Air to land safely.) * 'Test Subject Blue: '''This is getting serious! *'Richard: Blovy! *'Blovy:' What? *'Richard:' Are you able to blow the hammers and fireballs away? *'Blovy:' Maybe. *blows most of the hammers away* I-I did it! *'Owl: '''I have an idea. Why don't we all feed Fat Cat? ''*fires lasers into Fat Cat's mouth* *'Richard:' Good idea! (Everyone feeds Fat Cat. Fat Cat gets full and burps out an even bigger mega laser than before at the horde of enemies. This destroys nearly all of the horde except one lone Pokio. Before everyone can finish it, it is blasted with magic, making it very big.) *'Evil Script:' Surprise! Meet Mega Pokio! *'Richard:' WHAT?! *'Pink Angel: '''Now that's big! *'Viking: Not big enough for this! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! (Viking charges towards Mega Pokio with his battle hammer in his hands. Mega Pokio soon stabs him with its beak.) * '''Viking: '''Ouch! * '''Licorice: '''Wow, he's gonna die. * '''Pink Angel: '''Don't say that, Licorice! ''*to Viking* ''Viking, are you okay? * '''Viking: '''A true warrior never feels pain, he only delivers pain! * '''Smokey Bacon: '''Now those are some wise words. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Looks like it's all up to us to defeat that Mega Pokio. Let's show him what we've got! ''(The Retro Rebels attack the Mega Pokio simultaneously. Richard, Kernely, Pealy and Blovy do this as well. However... '''Mega Uproot and Mega Hammer Bro appear!)'' *'Richard:' YAH! *'Re-Peat Boss: '''See them? They're ready to tear you all apart. ''*to Mega Uproot and Mega Hammer Bro* ''Now get them, you two! ''(Mega Pokio, Mega Uproot and Mega Hammer Bro all charge at the gang.) * Owl: 'More lasers to Fat Cat! More lasers to Fat Cat! ''*continues firing lasers into Fat Cat's mouth* *'''Richard: *dodges the mega enemies' attacks* This is terrible! *'Kernely:' Looks like we need help. *whistles* (The Fun Foodies arrive.) *'Crabapple Cindy:' Oh, crap! *throws icy apples at the mega enemies* (The rest of the Fun Foodies attack the mega enemies. Soon enough, '''Mega Sherm' and Mega Huckit Crab appear.)'' *'Richard:' How many mega-enemies are there?! *'Test Subject Blue: '''Technically, five. *'Richard:' Okay. *'Kernely:' All Fun Foodies, charge!!! *'Test Subject Blue: All Retro Rebels, charge!!! (The Fun Foodies and Retro Rebels charge towards the five mega enemies.) * 'Starcade: '''Oh, this might go well for us. Team Locked Room Gang for the win! *'Re-Peat Boss: 'Foolish girl! Do you think you're right? *'Evil Script: Haha, you think so? Well, charge, my minions! (The mega enemies charge towards the two teams.) * Licorice: 'Uh oh. *'Jimmy Jam: Hoo boy... * Smokey Bacon: 'Should we surrender? * '''Test Subject Blue: '''We shall not surrender to the likes of them! We'll just have to fight even harder! ''(The Fun Foodies and Retro Rebels fight the mega enemies even harder than before.) *'''Kernely: We are getting close to defeating them all! *'Owl: '''Allow us to finish them off! *'Fat Cat: MEO...*gets clobbered by Mega Uproot* *'Owl: '''Fat Cat! NO!!! ''(Owl angrily flies towards the mega enemies and fires strong lasers at them. The Fun Foodies continue attacking the mega enemies.) *'''Ginger Jackson: I feel bad for Fat Cat. *'Owl: '''Thanks for the words of confidence, but he's my comrade. *'Test Subject Blue: We must fight for Fat Cat, to avenge him! (The Retro Rebels, plants and Fun Foodies attack the mega enemies even harder than before.) *'''Richard: We gotta find a better way to finish them off! *'Pink Angel: '''What if we combine our attacks? *'Richard:' Yeah! ''(The gang attacks the mega enemies all at once. Test Subject Blue and Viking use their brute strengths to deliver an earthquake attack towards the mega enemies. Hot Air drops bombs, and Pink Angel fires arrows at the bombs, turning them into "bomb arrows", that fly towards the mega enemies. Licorice and Smokey Bacon feed ice cream to Fat Cat, who burps out a mega laser at the mega enemies by converting the ice cream into laser power. Warlock gives Owl a speed boost, while the latter fires lasers at the mega enemies. Starcade charges towards one of the mega enemies herself. Richard and Kernely both lob frozen melons and flaming butter at the same time. Blovy blows mini tornados, while Pealy shoots peanuts into them, creating "mini peanados". The brutal attacks leave Mega Uproot and Mega Huckit Crab defeated and the rest of the mega enemies severely injured.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Pages without links